Cartons for cooking food in a microwave oven are known. Such cartons can include a microwave susceptor, which has the property of increasing its own temperature by partially absorbing energy of the microwave and then transmitting thermal energy to the food. This helps to provide browned or crispened areas in the region to the susceptor material.
A variety of container configurations are provided in the prior art. Improvements, however, are desirable.